The Return of Praxis
by Flippy Fanatic
Summary: A new kind of eco is created and brings Praxis from the dead. And when it looks like jak is in trouble when a new survivor of the Dark Warrior Program comes to help with the resistance for a price.Chapter 3 up now R&R sorry my word processor is messed up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The skies where dark and stormy over haven as Jak was readin a newspaper. Daxter was inside talking to Tess, Later that day the new technology was released, a special type of eco that was made when combining light and green eco and could actually restore life! sadly the test subject was the psychopathic Baron Praxis. "Attention Haven City, Yes it is I nd I am happy to announce the krimson guard is BACK!!!". Everyone was shocked and appauled by the news. "Well good thing we have the original HQ huh Jak" Torn was already planning another resistance movement.The days went by and the KG were certainly back, it was just like nothing had happened exept Errol was dead. Even the parts of the city where KG robots and metalheads took over were cleaned up and remade.

Meanwhile in the Phoenix Ratchet and clank were playing a vid comic. "Wow Clank you sure are getting better at this" "Thank you" Then Quark came in and asked if clank could leave the room, and clank didnt but quark didnt seem to notice he was still there. "Ratchet theres a planet pretty far away that someone here has to go and research"

"Well good luck Quark." "O come on dont you wanna go down to some possibly festering slimehole and learn about its possibly vicious animals?" "Ummmm no"

"Well your goin and im not letting Clank go" "What?!" "Yep im making Clank stay with us and thanks to Dreadzone i am commanding officer of this ship so".Quark blew a rasberry at Ratchet who grabbed his touge and wouldnt let go for minutes. "OWWW THAT HURT!" Ratchet and Clank both said shutup at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2 EXperimentation

Chapter 2

"ALERT ALERT! CRASH IMMINANT! EVACUATE THE SHIP NOW! Have a nice Day" The computer in Ratchets ship kept yelling. as it crashed he fell from the sky in a parachute and was immediately arrested. "Sir we captured a...ummm...furry thing of some kind its kinda...i dunno what we got but its not from anywhere thats been discovered yet." "So kill it why should I care." Praxis was pretty bored rummaging through some old documents. "Its a sentiant being thoguh...Imean u were gonna bring back the dar..." Parxis cut him off right there. "Shutup you idiot ok bring it in. lets run some tests"

"Hey Jack have you read the news?" Daxter was freaking out."Nowhat is it." "Theyve brought back the Dark warrior program and Praxis announced it!" "WHAT!!!"

Everyone was in a state of shock. "Yeah he said the first subject will be the guy hey caught on Thursday." "We gotta save him!"

The eco was hitting Ratchet bad enough to cause him to faint. When he woke up he screamed when he looked at his feet and his right hand.They were purple and swelling with the dark eco."WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" "Its ok now all we have to do is chop those off..." a krimson guard was doing his best to calm him down, not something they were reknown for. "WHAT!""Look once we do that we replace them with robotic parts ok?""OK!!!WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!!" Then a lopper like device was carried in and al Ratchet could say was he hated thier guts and then a gun like needles was put to his arm and he was out like a light.


	3. Welcome to the KG

Chapter 3

WOAH!!! Ratchet woke up in a dark cell with KG waiting for him get up. "Look umm we found some equipment in your ship and instead of making new feet and a new hand we just used those" It was Ratchets grind boots and bomb glove. "Ok well at least im not dead." "Your surprisingly calm about this...O yeah we gave you an injection of light eco to balance out the dark but something happened with your eyes." "Ummmm...what?" "Well you see the left is like uh white like the pupil is a very light blue and on the right the pupils a dark purple so its a little creepy." "SUCCESS HES ALIVE!" Praxis was raving about his success."HA I knew we should have balanced it with light eco its so simple!" "Who is that guy jumping around like an idiot?" The guard laughed."Well hes your new boss." "Excuse me?" "Well you wouldnt mind working for the KG now would you?" "KG?" "Yes the Krimson Guard we are like a sort of peoples army of sorts..." Ratchet interrupted. "Cops eh. Why not I like to help and if you can keep me from dyin from your freak experiments we'll be cool." "O thats not a problem" The guard ran to Praxis to explain Ratchet's deal. "Good then we can use your help but we dont even know your name." "Its Ratchet." "Welcome to the Krimson Guard."

Daxter was stressed out big time "What are we gonna do they zapped him and nearly killed him and he HELPS THEM WHAT THE HELL!?" Tess went to calm him down. "Daxxy cmon relax ok maybe we can convince him were the ones he wants to help eh." "No Tess i dont think so just like Jak hes been infected with dark eco...the KG help him stay alive so we cant help him and vise versa so forget it now." "o Torn you never like to give chances." Jak walked in."So this furball survived and how are they saying they did it?" "uh hold on jak lemme look into it ok o i see weekly light eco injections to keep him from losin it and rippin em to bits hehe" " WEll we know the precursors and could get light eco lets go see if we can get a new member." "Good plan he could help us bigtime."


End file.
